Fraintendimento
by eric clutter
Summary: Traduction d'un doujinshi disponible sur Youtube. Dino a déjà une relation épanouie avec son élève. Cependant, il se pose des questions à ce sujet et cela énerve Kyoya.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.**

**Définition du mot italien tripudiare : exulter ( être transporté de joie. )**

_Malentendu_

Kyoya et le Cheval Ailé se trouvait dans les appartements de ce dernier.

« Je vais entrer à l'intérieur, détends-toi Kyoya. »

Eh oui ! Ils étaient en plein rapport sexuel et Dino s'apprêtait à pénétrer son bien-aimé.

« Là, si ça passe bien ce sera plus facile plus tard. »

_* Kyoya ne dira jamais « ça fait mal. » Je sais que j'utilise cette méthode pour le forcer. *_

« Maintenant c'est la partie la plus difficile. Tu as juste à supporter ça. »

Hibari ne disait rien mais son visage trahissait ses émotions et elles étaient donc, parfaitement déchiffrables. En tout cas, le blond s'était introduit dans l'intimité du brun et exécutait déjà ses va-et-vient. En sentant les mouvements d'entrée et de sortie en lui, le japonais ne put s'empêcher de gémir quelque peu et de rougir. Son tuteur avait aussi pris ses mains entre les siennes et, mécontent qu'on le voit dans un tel état, il cogna le Cavallone enfin, il essaya...

Quelques jours plus tard, Dino était à son bureau, l'air songeur.

« Si vous vous sentez mal parce que vous forcez les autres, alors ne le faite pas dès le début. Dépêchez-vous et travailler !

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas faire ça... !

- Aahh je ne peux pas le prendre, ça pourrait être aussi bien de faire une opération afin qu'on me couper les testicules.

- Hey hey, excusez-nous mais, que ferons-nous à propos du successeur ? Quoi que vous disiez, Cavallone est un titre qui se transmet encore de génération en génération.

- Ah ! Au sujet du successeur... Je me demande si Kyoya pourra m'en donner un... Mais il a seulement quinze ans, c'est dangereux pour les jeunes de quinze ans de donner la naissance, non ? Le corps n'est encore apte pour cela. »

Tandis que le blond réfléchissait à la question, ses hommes se posaient bon nombre d'interrogations.

« Eh.. c'est un garçon, n'est-ce pas ?

- Un garçon ?

- Il est donc...

- Comment est-ce que un garçon donne naissance ?

- Si le Boss le supplie à genoux pourra t-il y arriver ? »

Justement, le concerné pensait encore à la façon dont il pourrait convaincre son élève d'accepter.

« Mais avant ça, comment je lui demanderais de le faire ? Même si je le supplie à genoux un million de fois, il ne sera certainement pas d'accord... Attends, pourrait-il patiemment attendre pendant neuf mois ? Ça ne m'a pas l'air possible ? Je peux seulement penser à quelque chose moi-même maintenant. »

Toujours une solution à trouver à son problème pour le tuteur de Hibari. Ses hommes essayaient eux aussi d'en trouver une.

« Il y a encore Reborn-san !

- Exact, c'est les Vongolas !

- Si nous empruntons le pouvoir des Vongolas, ça peut être fait ! »

D'un commun accord, ils dirent tous en chœur avec des yeux brillants de mille feux :

« Bonne chance, Boss !

- ? Oh ? »

_* La manière de faire les enfants. La façon de prouver l'amour. Peu importe laquelle... Elles vont toutes faire en sorte que mon désir pour ce corps arrive à ébullition une fois de plus... *_

Le Cheval Ailé repensa au corps dénudé du Gardien des Nuages, avec qui il avait couché il y a quelques jours.

_* Kyoya... si seulement je connaissais une meilleur façon de l'aimer... Je lui ai montré mon amour avec force, sans une pensée, si ce n'est pour moi-même, qu'est-ce donc ? Je suis un homme tellement ennuyant... *_

On annonça l'arrivée d'une personne au blond, ce qui le fit sortir de sa torpeur et il retrouva son entrain habituel.

« Kyoya ! Tu as finis les cours ? »

Hibari pointa un de ses tonfas sur la poitrine de son tuteur.

« Désolé de te donner des problèmes.

- Eh ? »

Et vlan ! Le brun venait de frapper Dino, ce qui fit réagir son garde du corps mais il n'avait pas bougé.

« Si tu penses que c'est ennuyeux. Alors rendons cette relation plus facile. »

_* Kyoya... ennuyeux... *_

« ! Ce n'est pas ça... ! Kyoya ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer car le japonais était déjà parti. Néanmoins, il se mit à sa poursuite et il comptait bien le rattraper ! Apparemment, Kyoya était au courant des questions que Dino se posait sur leur relation mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait ! Pas du tout !

« Attends Kyoya ! Kyoya ! »

Malheureusement, sa course s'arrêta devant la porte de l'ascenseur que le ténébreux venait de franchir.

« MINCE ! »

Il frappa maintes fois sur cette fichue porte qui s'était fermé avant son arrivé ! Il n'allait sûrement pas en rester là !

Pendant ce temps, Hibari restait appuyé contre un des murs de l'ascenseur en attendant qu'il soit arrivé au rez-de-chaussée. Il repensa également à quelques-uns des souvenirs qu'il avait eu avec le blond.

_* Je t'aime Kyoya. Je t'aime, alors... *_

Leur premier baiser ensemble, il n'avait rien dit ce jour-là. Il s'était contenté de laisser son tuteur poser tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Je ne comprends pas. C'est juste un étranger qui parle pour être drôle. Je n'ai que simplement accepté de sortir avec lui... »

_* Une personne ennuyante... *_

Le chef du comité de discipline de Namimori se toucha la poitrine, à proximité du cœur.

_* J'ai mal... *_

L'ascenseur descendait toujours... vingt-troisième étage... quinzième et puis... premier étage ! La porte s'ouvrit... Malgré sa coutumière impassibilité, le brun ne put s'empêcher de paraître surpris en voyant Dino devant l'entrée de l'ascenseur. Celui-ci n'attendit pas deux secondes avant de serrer chaleureusement son élève dans ses bras. Une légère rougeur marquait son visage car il était très heureux de l'avoir contre lui.

« Finalement, je t'ai attrapé. S'il te plait écoute mes explications, ce n'était qu'une gigantesque erreur !

- … Se pourrait-il que tu aies couru tout le chemin depuis le dernier étage jusqu'ici... ?

- Oh. J'ai toujours eu confiance en la force de mes jambes. J'ai fait quelques chutes, mais je suis juste essoufflé.

- Ne force pas si tu es vieux.

- J'ai seulement vingt-deux ans ! »

Le Cheval Ailé s'agenouilla aux pieds de Kyoya en conservant son étreinte sur lui.

« C'était une erreur, vraiment, écoute mon explication s'il te plaît. Je t'en supplie...

- … Tu sens la sueur. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hibari et Dino se trouvaient dans un bain de sa propriété.

« Concernant ce que je t'ai dit, j'avais juste pensé que mon amour pour toi était insuffisant mais c'était une énorme erreur de ma part !

- D'accord, j'ai compris. Mais pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

- On transpire au moi d'Août.

- Toi, vraiment... qu... ? »

Hibari venait de recevoir de l'eau, jeté par son cher tuteur.

« Nous nous baignons dans une baignoire, non ? »

Dino prit un ton plus sérieux et sincère.

« Ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? La douleur autre que physique... Je suis désolé, Kyoya... »

Le Gardien des Nuages baissa la tête, dissimulant par la même occasion, son expression.

« … Ce n'est rien...

- Je suis désolé... »

La tête de Hibari se retrouva niché sur une épaule de son tuteur tandis que le reste était contre son torse.

« Parce que nous nous sommes baignés dans une baignoire, Kyoya... »

Par la suite, ils se rendirent dans la même chambre où ils avaient fait l'amour il y a quelques jours.

« C'est assez...

- Je dois ouvrir un peu plus, supporte-ça s'il te plaît. »

Le Gardien des Nuages tenait fermement le drap du lit tandis que le blond léchait son derrière pour rendre la future pénétration plus aisée.

_* Trouver une excuse et dire que c'est pour les autres que je le force à le faire. D__e toute façon, m__ême si mon but était rempli... * _

« Kyoya, détends-toi... expire lentement. »

Malgré les efforts que le Cavallone avait fourni, le Gardien des Nuages supportait difficilement l'intrusion du blond en lui. Son visage déformé par les traits de douleur le montrait clairement. Le Cheval Ailé essaya du mieux qu'il pouvait de le calmer en tenant son visage entre ses deux mains.

_* Je pense aussi que... Mon corps et mon cœur entendent ses gémissements de douleur.__ Même avec ça, je souhaite encore avoir ce désir pour lui. C'est vraiment ennuyeux... *_

Hibari se montra un peu curieux en posant une question qui le travaillait.

« Toi aussi... tu as mal, non ?

- Juste un peu. Je n'ai pas aussi mal que Kyoya.

- Est-ce que c'est bon pour toi ? Faire ça... »

Le chef du comité de discipline de Namimori était sérieux. Cette question était très importante pour lui. L'italien haletait mais il répondit avec un franc sourire :

« Très bon ! »

Il caressa les cheveux sombres du brun qui lui avait déjà volé son cœur, il y a bien longtemps.

« Pas seulement mon corps, mon cœur se sent aussi très bien. Alors je peux donc dire que c'est vraiment très agréable de faire ça. Et c'est surtout parce que j'enlace la personne que j'aime. Je ne peux plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à Kyoya. »

Le Cheval Ailé prit une main du ténébreux pour ensuite la poser sur son cœur.

« Là... _tripudiare._

- … Qu'est-ce que ça veut-dire ? »

L'italien lui baisa le poing avant de le passer contre sa joue.

« Je suis très heureux. »

Hibari sembla satisfait de la réponse donnée.

« C'est bon alors... »

… Après une demi-heure de rapports sexuels on ne peut plus tumultueux, le japonais se reposait sur le lit de son tuteur tandis que celui-ci était prêt à être aux petits soins pour lui.

« Même s'il n'y a pas de sang... est-ce que ça va ?

- Ne le dis pas aussi franchement, cheval stupide.

- Alors... dis-moi ce que tu voudrais dire. »

Le Gardien des Nuages bailla légèrement à cause de la fatigue.

_* __Ce cheval de basse-cour parle toujours des sentiments « amoureux. » Je ne comprends pas vraiment. Cheval stupide. Mais après avoir fait ce genre de choses, cette personne est toujours ... Toujours à chercher des excuses en étant en même temps si heureux. ... C'est vraiment frustrant … Chacune de ses actions... __*_

« Ne.

- Hm ?

- Tu ne te sens pas coupable envers moi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est très ennuyeux. Je vais te le dire en avance, à propos de ton désir de sentiments. »

_* Et l'évolution constante des expressions de son visage, même si je veux toutes les voir... *_

Kyoya ne dit qu'un mot. Un seul et unique mot... qu'il n'eut pas eu le temps de prononcer entièrement mais qui révélait tellement de choses...

« _Tripudi_... »

_* Mais j'ai été capturé par la fatigue... *_

Savait-il la signification de ce mot ? En ce moment, il était impossible de répondre à cette question car le ténébreux était désormais au pays des songes. Et ce n'est pas l'italien qui allait le réveiller... heureux... tellement heureux, au comble du bonheur. Il se mit une main sur la bouche sous l'effet de la surprise. Mais plus que de la surprise, c'était la joie d'un amour partagé qui se manifestait sur son visage. Ce n'est pas qu'il croyait Kyoya ne l'aimait pas, c'est juste que sa façon de montrer était très particulière et également montré très rarement. C'est pour ça qu'à chaque fois qu'il lui laissait entendre qu'il l'aimait ou qu'il était heureux d'être avec lui, implicitement ou non, il rayonnait de bonheur comme le montrait actuellement son visage empourpré de rouge.

_* Qu'est-ce que je dois faire. Je me sens tellement heureux maintenant... Quand Kyoya se réveillera, j'aurais quelque chose à lui dire. Ce n'est pas « je suis désolé. » Mais « merci, je t'aime. » Je vais le lui dire avec tout mon cœur... *_


End file.
